Vann's Destiny
by Silverfox893
Summary: Ever wonder why Vann hair is up like it is and always wears the armguards. Whats his conection is to all of this? Is there something more to him then what we see? REVEIW NOW
1. Missing

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy XII or Vann "sniff" but I wish I did

Proloadge

Missing

12 years ago

"Lord Vann ,Lady Veil where are you?" yelled the teachers Please come back Lord Vann,Lady Veil you have to study magiks he yelled

On the other side of the temple

Master Reks , Master Reks Now where did that boy go?the weapons teach asked hu a letter he said

"Dear Master Gojin

"I'm sorry for not coming today . Vann really needed a break . I know he's the all powerful Great Mage and all but he's still just a kid a 5 year old kid who's had to study and train before he could ever walk .Don't worry Veil and I will protect him I know she's his twin jusy give him a break .

Signed Reks

P.S. we're the town horns and crystals are covered . Please don't tell the teachers where we are.

Hum that boy " Gojin said " Master Gojin have you seen Lord Vann the teacher asked No can't even find Reks tell you what how about we look together Ruka he said They when in to town again didn't they? she asked Yep . Together ? Yep . Reks left you a letter ? Yep . Then there only one thing left to do . Yep. Wanna go out to lunch ? Sure. "sniker" What so funny ? I thought you were going to say yep again . Yep.hahaha very funny . I though so .Let's go

So do you like seed reveiws


	2. Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy XII

("...) thought

"..." speaking

Chapter1

Surprise

present time

Gojin POV

("""Woah how strange haven't thought about 'The Temple" in awhile) "Gojin customers. " "Coming Ruka." "Come on do we have to stop here can't we just keep going"

("Hu that voice it souds so ) " Vann Quit complaining " "WACK" "Ow Penelo that hurt" "Good I don't know about you but I'm a little tired and I'm sure everyone else is as well " ( "Van it can't be ,but it must be my crystals are glowing and I'm sure Ruka's horn is glowing too ) "Ding" "Ding" "Hello can we get some help "

Vann's POV

("Ow she didn't have to hit me hu.") " Hello can I help you." the man behind the conuter asked "Gojin "?! I yelled "Hey Vann long time no see last time I saw you was as Cordor how've you been" He asked " So So I replied " I've heard you've beenin a lot of trouble as of late " he said "Ya" I said "Excuse Me but, you two know eachother Balthier asked " Yep I trained Reks to fight with weapons"Gojin said "You do know Reks is dead don't you? " Basch asked "Dead? Yeah right."CRASH" oh boy their awake one, two, three Gojin "CRASH" "BANG" "HEY WATCH REKS" "YOUR THE ONE WHO STEPPED ON MY FOOT" "I'M ALSO THE ONE WHO BROUGHT YOU BACK TO LIFE TWO YEARS AGO AND I'M STARTING TO REGRET IT " "YOUR MY GURADIAN IT'S YOUR JOB " "WHY YOU" "GET OFF ME" "LET GO OF MY HAIR" "LET GO OF MY EAR" OW DID YOU JUST KICK ME " "GET BACK HERE " "REKS DEMON STOP FIGHTING AND GET DOWN HERE NOW OR I'LL HANG YOU FOR THE TOP OF A MOUNTIAN BY YOUR TOE DON'T MAKE ME GET THE MALLET YOU TWO " Ruka Yelled "Yes mam" They said This happen at the very less once a week Gojin said "Mom Dad Reks and the elf are fighting again" a boy and girl said " I told you I'm a demon you little brats" Demon said "BONK" "OW" I told you no to make me get the mallet . Ruka said "

"And the winner and still champion my mom Ruka the great." The young girl said Loser Elf boy" The boy said " I Hate all of you " Demon said "Ow" "Ow" Ear Ear Demon said "Now are you going to behave ?" Ruka asked "Yes Yes" now let go of the ear" Deamon said "Sorry he's a bit of a handful but his ears are his weak spot " Reks said "Why? Why did you have to tell her about the ears ?" Demon asked

"Reks?" I said "Hu Hey Vann" He said

Plese reveiw

TBC


	3. Cochins and Vanns Twin

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy XII

Cochins and Vanns Twin

SilverFoxLook but dont touch: "Look someone better review or I go on strike

Normal POV

" Reks it can't be your dead "Vann said "saw you you were stabed though and through" Basch said "Ya and I have still have the scars See" Reks said lifting his shirtto show them . "How are you alive ?" Penelo asked " I had to bring him back I'm his guardian an bonded to his family I revivedhim" Demon said "If you brought hism back why didn't you bring back my father Ashe asked "I can only revive Cochins " Demon said "Cochions? Yes I've heared tales about them but I thought they were just a myth" Balthier said "They like to keep a low profile . Let me put it this why there are two kinds of Cochins Sword Cochins and Shild Cochins" Demon startedSword Cochins are fighters who fight with weapons they create within their bodys they have crystals on both hands like thissee" He said showing them Rekses hands "And then there are sheild Cochins The girl said Hana stay out of this " Demon snapped " No Haku shouldexplain it because mom want's you in the dinning room now" Hana said "Fine" he said walking to the kitchin

"Sheild Cochins use their magiks that resanate from their bodys to protect . Sheild Cochins like myself have horns guradians are bonded to the Cochins and can only revive Cochins." " I'm sorry princess ,but your father was no Cochin ,but if you want I can call his soul here so you may speak with him him Haku finished ( zzz zzzzz snort snort wha oh sorry I fell asleep man I thought he'd never shut up God ) "You can do that? "Ashe asked hopefully "yes but only tomorrow night durning the full moon " Haku said "Thank you" she said "So Vann witch one are you Sheild or Sword" Fran asked ( Final she speaks) Neither He said I'm some thing I didn't ask to be he whispered " Vann" Ruka called "Ya ?" He asked

"We have your rooms set up" She said "Great how much do we own you " Vann asked " Nothing at all Just be safe on your jouney and do me a favor Ruka said "I knew there was a catch "Balthier said " Could you that Hana , Haku , And Miss Veil with you they need real experence in fighting with their abiltys Ruka blabbed "Veil ?" Who's Veil?" Penelo asked "Hey did some one say my name A girl asked ( she ah think Aura from . hack 17 years old with darker skin and a body of a 1/8 Veira) Miss Veil will you go with them ?" Ruka asked Sure Veil said walking up to Vann and putting her arms around him " I'd go any where with my twin brother "said said "hey sis Vann replied Twins but she she's Penelo sutered A Veira Fran said "Hey we're only One eighth Veira Reks said


End file.
